


Crowns of Horns

by Pasta_snek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, Demons, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasta_snek/pseuds/Pasta_snek
Summary: There is a war between Heaven and Hell. Keith is a demon prince who is sent to kill Prince Shiro (who is an angel.) Shiro meets Keith and helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about grammar/punctuation/any other errors in this story! If you want you can tell me nicely what I did incorrect and what should replace it for example: I put a comma in the wrong spot and somebody comments saying were the incorrect comma is.) I would really appreciate help like that! Sorry if you don't like my story. -Pasta

Hearing an uproar somewhere in the castle, Shiro wanted to get away from the trouble. Last time he had got caught in the way of the guards it had not ended well. Shoving the thought out of his head, he turned a corner. Somebody darted past him. Someone in dark clothes. Someone trying not to get spotted. Hearing people holler farther down the castle Shiro had a feeling this was the person they were after. Deciding to try and figure out what was going on, and maybe be of use for once, he ran after them. The other person obviously did not know his or her way around the palace because they took the long way through the corridors. Shiro being swift, went to the right while the intruder went straight down the long hallway. He planned to cut them off near the exit, and corner them near the passageway to a door. Having live in the castle for quite some time, Shiro knew these hallways like the back of his metal hand. Sliding in front of the stranger he pretending he stood in the way cutting them off. They changed course and went down a hall that would lead to a dead end.

They were in a corner trapped. Turning to face Shiro, they looked…..scared, angered, and something else.... His  gorgeous purple eyes that were a swirl of purple, were wide with fear. Shiro was taller then this almost scrawny...demon. He was a demon. Demons were sworn enemies of angels. He had deep purple horns that were so purple the almost looked black that twisted up out of his black messy hair. He was pale as hell which makes sense, since all demons are from well, hell. His purple dragon tail swished behind him. _"He is….beautiful.”_ Shiro thought. Blushing from that thought, he threw it to the back of his head. “He also looks innocent. And injured, he has a slash.” There was a cut on the demon's face bleeding blackish blood that was dripping down his neck. The two of them stood there just staring at the other. Drawing a knife from a sheith at his belt, the demon looked like he was about to stab Shiro. Then he slumped onto the floor in what appeared to be exhaustion, shock, and loss of blood.

The sound of the footsteps got louder as the upcoming mob of guards got closer. “Stand up. Quickly before they get any closer.” Shiro whispered offering his hand to help up the stranger. The demon flinched when Shiro’s hand got close. The footfalls got louder. “I’m not going to hurt you. Please stand.” Reluctantly the other took his hand and stood up his tail twisting behind him in worry. Hearing the guards come around the corner Shiro fluffed his wings out to hide the stranger. “Get behind me.” Shiro whispered over his shoulder as he turned to face the patrol. Feeling the demon press against his feathery wings Shiro blushed temporarily before clearing his mind.

“Hey you! Have ya seen him?” A guard in the front growled at the prince.

“Who?” Shiro asked playing dumb.

“The Demon King's son. About yay high?” She held up her armored arm to the approximate height of the person hiding behind Shiro (horns not included.)

“Why would there be a demon prince here, in heaven?”

“Never mind you obviously are useless to us.” She muttered, leading the entourage behind her away.

“What a bit-” remembering that he had company, Shiro, being the proper individual he was, decided not to swear, “of crap.” He finished after a moment of hesitation.

“I am not a child. You think we don’t swear in hell?” The demon prince hissed. Backing away from Shiro. He trembled and fell forward. Without thinking Shiro leaned forward and caught him in his arms. “Well... how was I supposed to know ….um….”Shiro was really flustered and awkward as he held the prince of the underworld in his arms. His face heated.

“Well just use common sense.” The demon shoved Shiro’s arms away, face flushing for a second until a scowl replaced it.Suddenly he looked at Shiro's metal arm. Realization sprung onto his face. “NONONO! It wasn’t supposed to go like this!! Arghhhhh…….I have to go. NOW!!” He pushed past Shiro and started to stormed towards the exit way. “Wait! Your injured.” Shiro called after the demon. “And…?” He kept walking forward without looking back. “I want to help.” At this the demon stopped in his tracks. “Why would you help me? I'm just some demon sent here to-” Shiro felt a little disappointed. _“Does he not want help?”_ Hoping his face didn't betray him Shiro glanced at the demon prince. He looked at Shiro and sighed back, “I don’t have a choice do I?” He looked to the wall.

“Nope.” Shiro kept a calm appearance but on the inside he was having a war with himself, _“He is actually going to let me help him! What the hell did you just sign yourself up for you idiot?! He is a demon prince!”_

“Fine.” Keith “What should I do, stand here?” Shiro had suspicions that the demon was acting tougher than he actually was.

“I can get you a bandage, I just need to stop the bleeding.” He stepped forward carefully. He gently pressed his wrist against Keith’s wound. The black sticky blood soaked into the white cuff of his shirt.

Keith hissed quietly when the sleeve touched his face. When this happened Shiro flinched and apologized which caused Keith's cheeks to turn red with surprise.  
“Shiro, your sleeve will get stained.” Keith said looking up at the ceiling to try and hide the fact that his face was flushed and twisted with pain at the same time.

“That doesn't matter.” Shiro answered slowly taking his wrist away from Keith's cheek. The blood had drenched the bottom part of Shiro's sleeve. Seeing that the would had slowed down bleeding, he looked at the demon prince. “You trusted me.”

“I met you a minute ago! Huh, I must be pretty stupid.” He laughed what seemed to be almost playfully, his pointy teeth showing.

“You aren't stupid. I am the dumb one here. I was wondering, you somehow know my name but I haven't managed to catch yours.” Shiro said smiling shyly at him.

“Keith.”

_“He didn't say Prince Keith. He said Keith. Does that mean I mean something to him or….”_  Shiro's mind raced. Remembering that the demo- no, _**Keith**_ had an injury he lead him to a nearby empty room. “Wait here please, while I get you something to cover your wound.”

Shiro hunted down an angel that possessed healing abilities and asked them for some antibiotic and a bandage. Realising his sleeve was covered in other worldly looking blood he hid it behind his back. “Would you like help?” The healer asked concern on his face. “No thank you, I can manage. Thanks for offering though!” With what Shiro read as a skeptical look on his face, the healer set the small container of antiseptic and a white bandage in Shiro's metallic hand. Shiro nodded his head as a sign of gratitude.

Arriving back to the room he gave Keith the antiseptic, which Keith dabbed on his cut. Keith winced, which made Shiro flinch again. He carefully put a bandage on the side of Keith's pale chin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith manages to get lost in a flower maze. Shiro rushes to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The morning air felt nice on Shiro's face. He yawned, last night sleep had not found him easily. Shiro was standing on the small white balcony that lead from his room. He gazed out at the seemingly endless maze of roses. The morning dew made them glint in the early sun rays. His gaze swept across the rows of turning bushes adorned with roses of multiple colors and sizes. The main gardeners, Pidge and Hunk were busy watering and caring for the flowers. There was a third person. _“A new gardener? That can't be right, they are just wondering around….Oh geez, what is Keith doing in the middle of the rose maze?!”_ Shiro barely finished this thought before he was grabbing his traveling cloak, rushing down the halls, dodging people, trying to make his way outside.

The garden in view, Shiro stopped shortly to take a few breaths. Slowing down when he got to the edge of the maze, he waved at Pidge, who was on her knees pulling up a huge dandelion. “Need help?” Shiro asked, knowing that Pidge was small and she looked like she was struggling to pull it up.

“I would really appreciate that, thanks. The dandelion is big enough that the roots should be about the….” Shiro blocked out her talk of dandelions and pulled the stubborn plant out of the ground.

 

“Hey, have you happened to see anyone around here?” He asked once she had finished speaking.

“Besides Hunk, nope.”

“Thank you for your time!” Shiro called to her, getting up to continue his search for Keith. _“Oh. I should probably use a bird's eye view. Why am I so foolish? You're an angel, use your wings.”_ Shiro scolded himself. He never really had gotten the hang of flying, and sometimes forgot his wings were even there. He could fly for a short amount of time before he would lose his balance, get distracted, or tire from lifting his heavy wings.

 

Spreading his grey wings, he flapped them a couple times, lifting himself airborne. Glancing down at the perfect lines of roses, he searched for Keith. Taking a couple seconds he spotted the figure in black. Swooping down Shiro landed awkwardly falling into the rose bush behind him. “Oh my gosh are you alright?!” Keith this time, held out his hand to Shiro, he accepted it sitting up, laughing. Shiro folded his large wings behind him once more. “Yeah I'm fine. But Pidge is going to murder me once she sees the crater I made in the roses!”

“Pidge?” Keith looked confused and maybe a little...worried?

“Gardener. Friend of mine?” _“why is he worried?”_ Shiro thought. Keith's expression turned a little more calm after hearing this. He reached forward and gently brushed a leaf out of Shiro's hair. This took Shiro a little by surprise.

“Are you always falling out of the sky scaring the crap out of people? Or just the one time with me?”

“Uhh.. From what I can recall, just with you.”

“Huh.”

Shiro fidgeted, not knowing what to say back to Keith. “Why were you in the garden?” Shiro blurted out. _“That was smooth.”_ Shiro said with much sarcasm in his head. Keith looked very much off guard after being asked this question. Then his expression turned into confused little smile. “I….don't really know. I kinda got lost...” He looked really embarrassed and Shiro felt bad. He knew he was hiding something like why he went into the rose maze in the first place, but didn't want to pry. “I'm sorry if that was too-” Shiro stopped mid sentence, he realised he spent most of his days almost completely alone. The only person who seemed to care at the moment was Keith. 

“Its fine. I don't mind much.” He gave Shiro a small smile. Shiro found this the cutest thing ever and felt his face heat once again. _“I am so flustered…...”_ Shiro looked over at Keith who was staring at the many flowers, smiling to himself. _“why does the universe do this to me?” Shiro thought, his face flushing even more. “Should we find our way out of this maze?” Shiro asked Keith trying to fill in the silence. Keith nodded and they started walking next to each other. The two of them talked as they slowly made their way through the maze of roses together. By the time they got to the exit they didn't want to stop talking. Eventually they said their goodbyes and Keith ran back into the forest. _“I hope he's alright out there.”_ Shiro thought to himself, worried for Keith's safety._

_“Who's your boyfriend?”_

_Shiro nearly screamed, jumping about a foot up. Pidge's head and arms were visible above the bush. She must have been on a ladder or step. She was trimming the top of the thorny shrub with gardening clippers. Shiro had a mortified expression on his face. “What?” She asked looking down at Shiro for a second before resuming her work._

_“Pidge...did you see the whole walk….?” _“Does she know Keith's a demon?!”_ Shiro could feel panic rising inside of himself. _

_“Relax! I just saw some guy walking away. Geez.” Pidge raised her eyebrows in suspicion but didn't look up._

“We aren't dating!!” Shiro gushed, embarrassed, and a little frustrated with Pidge.“Huh. I believe ya.” Pidge said in a sarcastic tone. 

“look. We just met. We aren't dating.” Shiro  was hoping she would drop the subject.

“Yet.” Pidge said, laughing quietly. Shiro gave her a stern glare. She shrugged, finishing her work in the area.

“I saw what you did to that bush.” She said glaring at him. Shiro decided he wanted to live, so he briefly said goodbye and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it 💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That is all I have to say.

That night lightning flashed illuminating Shiro's room. “I see that I am not getting any sleep tonight.” He said to himself, sitting up. He looked around at his neat room. Everything was right were it was supposed to be. “It's not like I could sleep without the thunder through.” The storm had Shiro worried about Keith.  _ “I don't even know where he is staying! He could be shelterless for all I know! _ ” His stomach was twisted into a knot of worries getting more tangled the more he thought about Keith's whereabouts. Finally, it was to much too take. Shiro slid out of bed and threw on some warm clothes. He then pulled the traveling cloak around his shoulders and walked to the door. His boots were near the doorway so he slipped them on and laced them up before he left. 

 

The wind whipped against his face, cold. The rain pounded down on Shiro, unforgiving. He tried using his wings to block the wind, but it didn't help much and soon his wings stung from the cold. When he made it to the forest he sighed.  _ “Cover from the wind.” _ He rejoiced silently in his head until he remembered he had zero idea were Keith was. He stepped into the dark shadows cast by the trees and sighed. “Keith!” He called through the night. Shiro sighed. He couldn't see a thing. Yet...the wind seemed to whisper to him to go forward. So he let the whispers of the wind lead him forward. 

 

Shiro was officially lost. He couldn't see anything but the dark silhouettes of trees on all sides. Every couple minutes lightning would strike the sky with a flash of light giving him a split second to see. “Keith!” Shiro was embarrassed to admit this, but he was scared. His heartbeat pounded in Shiro's ears. Shiro started to go in the direction he thought he had come from but something caught his eye. A faint orange glow in the distance. Shiro ran to it, afraid it was just an allusion his mind was making up. He tripped over a pesky root on the ground, nearly falling. Luckily he regained his balance before he could fall to the earth. As he got closer he decided it wasn't in his head and he did see a small fire up ahead.  _ “What am I doing?! For all I know this could be a crazed psychopath!” _ Shiro was really regretting some of his life choices as he stepped closer.

Shiro pulled the hood of the cloak over his head and drew out a small dagger from the sheath on his belt.  He moved a little closer and saw that the person had horns. And black hair. They were pale and beautiful and had a white bandage on their face. He seemed to glow in the dim light. He held a little fire in the palms of his hands.  _ “I feel like I am intruding. I should probably go back to the castle. Keith is obviously just fine.”  _ Shiro turned around and started to walk when he ran straight into a tree. He had been lost in thought and had not been looking where he was going. Keith must have heard Shiro because the fire went out leaving Shiro in the dark. He sat down knowing Keith would eventually find him when he searched the area. About when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he heard someone behind him and felt a blade touch his shoulder. “Who are you?” Keith's voice demanded. Sighing Shiro flipped off his hood. Keith dropped the sword. It fell to the earth next to Shiro. “Sh-Shiro?” Shiro turned to see Keith's face. It looked shocked and relieved. 

 

_ “He had been so surprised to see me he dropped his weapon.”  _ Shiro didn't know how to take this in. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Um…..” Shiro paused not knowing what to say his brain freaking out over Keith. “ Looking…. for you?” Keith held his hand up and it lit up with flame again. He looked like he was about to start crying. “Oh no, did I do something?!” Shiro stood up worried. “I'm so sorry, I-” 

 

“no.”Keith looked like he had just terrified with himself like he had just murdered somebody. “I almost hurt you.” Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder. “I don't care. As long as you are okay.” Keith hugged Shiro, which surprised Shiro so much, he fluffed his wings a little. Shiro hugged him back. Keith looked up at Shiro his pale face seemed to glow in the darkness, his purple eyes reflecting the light from distant lightning. “Why did you not turn me in? I am a demon prince.”

 

“I couldn't.” They were still hugging and Shiro could feel his heart beating faster and his face flushing. He worried that Keith would be able to hear the pounding of his heart..

“Why not?”

“I felt the need to keep you safe.” As he said this Keith rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. Keith's horns poked Shiro's face but Shiro didn't really care. Keith must have noticed, because he flinched away. 

“Sorry.” He said looking down. His face flushed.

"Hey it's okay. You haven't done anything wrong, please don't feel bad.” 

Keith sighed and looked up at Shiro's face.  _ “Is he….. Sad?? Oh noooo what have I done?!!”  _ A tear slid down Keith's perfect pale face.

“Did I do something??? I'm so sorry!!” Shiro gushed, worried. 

"Why are you nice to me? I don't deserve it.” 

“Keith. Don't say that.” Shiro carefully reached forward and gently wiped the tear off Keith's face with finger.  _ “What am I doing?!” _ Shiro pulled his hand back quickly, ashamed of himself.

 

A especially big bolt of thunder roared across the sky causing both Keith and Shiro jumped in surprise. Keith started laughing. It was small at first, a little chuckle until  it grew into a full on laugh. At first Shiro was confused and a little concerned but Keith's laughter made him laugh along to. They stood there; wet from rain, in the dark forest, laughing. After a long time the laughing slowed and they smiled at each other. Shiro felt warm inside like a freshly baked pastry.  _ “I want to feel happy like this forever.”  _ He thought to himself, wondering if Keith felt the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a whole bunch if you read my story! Hope you liked it! If you did please give it a kudos. This would give me more confidence in my work and makes me want to continue writing! I wanted to keep this story a couple chapters so it was short. I had fun writing it! -Pasta  
> 💜


End file.
